


Jan Ken

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, author insanity, nothing new there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-27
Updated: 2006-02-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>little ficlet revolving around Greed Island. First is rock : Jan ken gu. Short story set at the end of Greed Island. Some Game Masters check the logs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jan Ken

**Author's Note:**

> After re-reading the manga, I decided to watch the anime again, and guess what... I had some other ideas…

The game was over. It was time to turn a new page in their lives and to try something new… but not before they had a bit of fun with what remained of their pal's great idea. Therefore, the remaining Game Masters of Ging's Team gathered around for maybe one of the last times in Elena's Seating Room, also known as Game Start. They were all crammed in the little area around the nen-computer table, and List, seated in front of the keyboard, was reading aloud.

« Fastest Player to have eaten a giant spaghetti d… » He had just began reading when he was interrupted by Dwun.

« That doesn't interest us… » he whined « Just read the good parts ! I don't want to spend the whole afternoon listening to the name of guys who were 'the most stung by bees' or things like that ! »

List looked around, the twins nodded, Razor kept on smiling… well he didn't see any major objection, so he continued according to Dwun's wishes.

« Right ! So, do the monster's beating record interest you ? » When he saw nods, he continued .

« Player who beat the more monsters and NPC : Nigg.

Player who gathered the most cards : Nigg… WHAT ! » He exclaimed when he finally understood what he was reading. His companions also wore blank looks. Then List looked sheepish, and said, scratching his head : « I guess I forgot to reset the logs before the official start… »

The twins just shook their head mockingly, and Razor kept on smiling, but Dwun exploded :

« So you mean we won't know anything ? »

So List tried to placate him : « Ma, ma. Everything is still in the full logs, so if you want to check… »

« DO YOU THINK I HAVE THE TIME TO CHECK 13 YEARS OF LOGS ! »

But then the twins then interrupted them :

« You know… »

« … we are lucky … »

« … that Ging never took the quiz. »

« Just imagine… »

« … Gon's reaction… »

« … if I had read the name… »

« … without paying attention. »

« And God knows I was tired enough to make mistakes. » finished Elena.

There was a pregnant pause.

« So, is there only the player 'Nigg' on the list ? » Asked Dwun, somewhat calmer.

List screened down the list.

« Actually no, there are two others. »

« What record ? » asked Razor.

« Biggest item transformed into a card, and the reverse transformation… » List paused, and smiled at his friends. « Actually it might be even bigger than any of the nen items we used. »

« Bigger than Massadora's balloons ? Or than Antokiba's spring well ?» sputtered Dwun.

« Well… a rock boulder, 12 meters across, around 1000 cubic meters, weight 2200 Tons …»

« What ! Who was it ? And what the hell did they do with it ? » were some of the question asked.

« Well, rock to card, player 'Killua' in the rocky area between Antokiba and Massadora, and card to rock, player 'Gon' a short way west of Massadora. »

There was silence.

« Well we all know it's a family of freaks. » muttered Dwun.

« Hmm… I'd like to know how Killua-kun grabbed the boulder… » wondered Razor.

« Saa… I'd like to know too… But it looks like we will never know… » answered List good-naturedly.

« But 'Killua', what a weird name… » continued Dwun. « It must be the character name… does anyone know his real name ? »

« Actually I think Gon-kun said he was his best friend 'Killua Zoldieck' if I remember right.» said Razor.

Dwun was too shocked to say anything and just spluttered.

« Another weird family… » sighted List.


End file.
